


And Back Again

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months on the road, Amell comes to Skyhold to reunite with the two people who mean the most to her.</p><p>Written for a kink-meme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Back Again

Amell trudged up the last few feet, looking upon the gates of Skyhold. She had walked for almost eight hours straight, just desperate to finally get back to them. 

People paused as she walked through the courtyard, glancing at her, as if trying to place her. She was dressed in a Grey Warden uniform, even if it was caked with dirt and covered in leather patches. If any recognized her as the Hero of Ferelden, they had the decency not to disrupt her.

She climbed up the steps and a few dignitaries attempted to stop her, but she gently pushed them aside, going out into the gardens. She froze on the threshold of the grass, barely hearing the ambassador and Inquisitor desperately trying to get her attention.

Amell's heart softened as she saw Morrigan sitting beneath a tree, Kieran in her lap. Kieran looked up, noticing her first.

"Mama!" He cried joyfully, running across to her.

Amell knelt, embracing her son in her arms and covering him with kisses.

"Maker, you've grown so much," Amell whispered, squeezing him tight.

She rose and Morrigan walked over, covering her smile with her mouth. The two women held each other for what seemed like a long time, Amell burying her face in Morrigan's neck.

"You smell like a sty," Morrigan teased as they parted.

"I slept in one," Amell said, glancing down at Kieran, "The pigs even accepted me as one of their own."

Kieran laughed and shook his head, "I don't think so."

"No?" Amell joked, ruffling his hair, "Then I won't tell you the secret pig language they taught me."

Morrigan rolled her eyes; "You fill him with such nonsense, love."

Amell picked Kieran up like she had when he was small and he giggled, insisting his mother put him down.

Amell turned, smiling at the Inquisitor, "I'm sorry, your Worship, but my family needs me first. I can answer all of your questions a bit later."

Kieran got back down and stuck his tongue at her. She faked being mortified and chased after him, tackling him onto the ground. Morrigan laughed and Amell grinned up at her lovingly. Kieran took the opportunity to elbow her in the stomach and she groaned, standing back up as the boy giggled and ran off, expecting her to chase him once again.

***

Morrigan and Amell lay on their bed, looking over at Kieran as he slept peacefully.

"Maker," Amell murmured, "He looks so big...and so much like you. He has your eyes, you know? He's such a handsome boy. He's turning into a man and I almost missed it."

"Your work ensured that he gets to become a man," Morrigan reminded, putting her head on her lover's shoulder, "Did it..."

Amell put her arm around her and whispered, "I think I found it. I'm going to test it on myself first before I let him anywhere near it. But...I think we did it, Morrigan."

Morrigan breathed a sigh of relief and wiped tears from her eyes. Amell kissed the top of her head and held her, feeling tears of her own run down her cheeks.

"We'll stay here for now," Morrigan murmured, "Until the Breach is sealed. We'll have to keep moving after. I can't let her find him."

Amell promised, "My duty is to the two of you. While I breathe, your mother will not hurt either of you. You have me now, forever this time."

Kieran sighed in his sleep, turning over to his other side. They both held their breath until they were sure he was settled again.

Morrigan murmured, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," Amell whispered, stroking her arm, "Come on, we should get some sleep. I imagine we'll have to go back to saving the world tomorrow."

Morrigan yawned, "Probably."


End file.
